The present invention generally relates to differentials for motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a locking differential with a locking state detection system.
As is known, many motor vehicles are equipped with driveline systems including differentials which function to drivingly interconnect an input shaft and a pair of output shafts. The differential functions to transmit drive torque to the output shafts while permitting speed differentiation between the output shafts.
Conventional differentials include a pair of side gears fixed for rotation with the output shafts and two or more sets of meshed pinion gears mounted within a differential case. However, the conventional differential mechanism has a deficiency when a vehicle is operated on a slippery surface. When one wheel of the vehicle is on a surface having a low coefficient of friction, most or all of the torque will be delivered to the slipping wheel. As a result, the vehicle often becomes immobilized.
To overcome this problem, it is known to provide a mechanical differential where an additional mechanism limits or selectively prevents differentiation of the speed between the output shafts. Typically, the mechanical device used to provide the limited-slip or non-slip function is a friction clutch. The friction clutch is a passive device which limits the differential speed between the output shafts only after a certain differential speed has been met. Additionally, such mechanical devices may not be selectively disengaged during operation of anti-lock braking systems or vehicle traction control systems. For example, four-wheel anti-lock braking systems may attempt to measure and control the rotational speed of each wheel independently. If a mechanical type limited slip differential is present, independent control of the speed of each wheel coupled to a differential is no longer possible. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved differential which may be actively controlled in conjunction with other control systems present on the vehicle. A detection system operable to determine the present state of operation of the differential may also be desirable.